


从她的巢穴逃走

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 洛丽塔





	从她的巢穴逃走

我时常想，命运这个娼妓把我带进了一场有去无回的赌局，在一个罄竹难书的牌桌上让我剩下的人生分文不值。

四年以后我又见到了Rogerina，我在吧台等一个朋友，一个女孩撞了过来，把半杯日落龙舌兰都倒进我的领口，音乐很晃，我不喜欢这个酒吧的灯光，它们温度太高就像烙红了铁在头上生热，这是他妈的八月，没人会在八月开大灯。那个金发女孩穿了一身亮穗吊带裙，头上戴了一簇黑色羽毛的饰品，我盯着那头饰上金色大鸟造型看了很久，觉得那鸟的眼神实在是好斗。

她一回过头来我马上认出了那是Rogerina，一些可悲又灰暗的回忆淹没了我，我作为Queen的吉他手的回忆从我的脑海里被抽走，与Rogerina相关的一切都像一颗苦杏仁一样突然出现在我的嘴里，我含着它，任由苦涩从舌尖麻痹我的大脑。

“May先生？是你吗？你的头发？真的一直都没有变。”一只指尖冰冷的手抓住了我的肩膀，十个指头都涂上了鲜红的指甲油，亮面切割着四面八方投射来的光，我记得她在高中的时候总喜欢就在数学课上剪指甲，发出噪音，为此我教育过她几次，过了几周我才发现她把这件事当作了一个调情的手段。她就是这样，像患有爱的依赖症，如果不是活在众人瞩目的中心就无法燃烧涅槃的不死鸟。

嗓音漂亮羽毛柔软的夜莺，把自己浑蓝的海波一样的眼珠当作了赌桌上筹码，带着涉世未深的目中无人在我的墓碑上放声吟唱。在她厌倦了那些用一个吻换些鸟食的小把戏后，轻蔑地把真心踩成破碎的腌橄榄，插在盛满香槟的高脚杯上，把爱慕变为狂欢前必须杀死的钟声。我的罪写在她苍白鼓胀的手腕上，被她芳香柔嫩的脂肪包裹着，我看着她的蓝色眼珠仿佛尚未缴械投降一样仍旧站在我的被告席上诡辩，我带着镣铐重复老旧陈词，“我只是爱她，爱是无罪的，爱是人类的错误滋养的病毒，没人能够自行产生抗体……我只是病了……”

“Lina！你也来玩吗？你刚刚看过我们的表演吗？”我假意寒暄着，我带了一把她的手腕把她拉到我身边坐下，她还在和舞池里她那些歪瓜裂枣朋友们打招呼，我痛恨她和别人调笑的样子，就好像一个坐拥万顷财富的乞丐，把自己像廉价证劵一样抛弃。我不想占有她，因为我知道那毫无可能，我只是觉得其他人也不配占有她，甚至不配对她产生觊觎之心，就像天上的月亮会把光辉一视同仁地洒向地球，但是没有一个地球上的生灵可以信誓旦旦地号称月亮属于自己。她知道这一点，她对所有情绪派生的蛛丝马迹都像兽类一样拥有灵敏触觉，她扭了一下她被包在连衣裙的屁股在我身边坐下，“那你是不是应该买一杯酒给我，我不喝这儿的精酿。老师？”

她冲我眨眨眼，换上了一副拖着长音的撒娇语气。带有麦芽发酵香味的泡泡就像从她眼睛里冒出来。舞池吵得就像一场刻意绕过唐宁街的杀人纵火的游行，我的耳朵里流过噪声过大的鼓点、女人撩起裙摆的放肆大笑、男人无聊低俗的有色笑话，这一切都聒噪得让我的耳朵想吐，我看了眼她藏在衣服流苏下的胸脯，还是那样规整，像两个青涩干瘪的桃。

我给她叫了一杯曼哈顿，她用的廉价口红都粘在了被子上，在喝完一大口以后她伸出深色的舌头把嘴角的酒液舔掉，一股柑橘的甜香在她的呼吸之间弥漫开来，我听不清她讲话，我们不得不凑得很近，我故意凑过耳朵让她在我耳边扯着嗓子讲话，其实我只能感觉到她的唇珠一下一下蹭在我耳廓上的感觉，我猜她讲了一堆只和她自己有关的话，四年了她还是没有改掉她的东部口音。

伦敦，一个滋养了无数老鼠的下水道，还是没能让我的女孩改掉她梦言呓语的东部口音，她也会在这个管道一样四通八达的城市不知道延伸到哪里的触角上和别人做爱，从喉咙里扯出的像蜜糖拉丝一样的呻吟，把腿缠在不知道哪里冒出来的浑小子背上。我想和她拉开一些距离，我的肩膀却让我往她那一侧靠去，我们的手臂碰在一起，我的皮肤开始发汗，一股热气开始在我的衬衫里蒸腾，她的手臂上有一朵花一样接种牛痘或者天花疫苗留下的疤痕，一个更浅的凹陷的疤痕。

Rogerina也是凹陷的，像口红腿过的嘴唇一样漂亮的，在我身体最私密的角落搏动着慢慢愈合的伤疤，我从来没有去看过的地方，却流着被上贡给罪的糜烂鲜血。我努力说服自己，你眼前巧笑嫣嫣的女孩，不，女人，是个共犯。

如果在更安静的场合，一个适合杀人以后销声匿迹泯于人世的场合，我会亲吻她，就像最后一个吻一般虔诚，然后折下她的翅膀，用刀割断她的喉咙，痛饮一杯她指甲盖下流出的鲜血。我会吻她，就像没有一种高于人世的法律可以判定我的罪行，可以度量我的爱。

我和Rina的故事开始在我大学毕业的那一年，我一门心思扑在我热爱的音乐上，因为四处碰壁不得不把我畸形生长的多余自尊心挫骨扬灰，好把自己“打磨成更适合这个社会的形状。”这是我父亲的原话，他隐约察觉到我对吉他的痴迷，他也不是很喜欢我的主唱Freddie Mercury，我拿着第六学期的实习报告把自己闷在枕头里，仿佛就能这样逃避掉去郊区教会学校当一年实习老师的未来。

像发霉的八角一样荒谬的计划，教会学校，没完没了的青春期人类幼崽，好像他们离脱开母亲的阴道还是昨天的事，一群解不出积分方程的荷尔蒙炸弹在走廊上横冲直撞，唯一的真神是拉丁语写就的基督。我看了眼在镜子里我的头发，一个暑假他们已经疯长到了肩膀，我打算就这样放任自流。我决定对每一个问起它们的人说，我一出生就是这么长的卷发，并且它们美丽极了。

我第一天上课的时候，第一个迟到的学生就是Rogerina，她是这所学校里少有的几个走读生。我十六岁的Rogerina，跌跌撞撞地破开门，肩膀和门板撞出一声巨响，那些后排的毛茸茸的脑袋对着她的膝盖骚动，早晨八点，她半睁着弄雾迷蒙的蓝眼睛，过于短的制服裙摆打在大腿上，黑色丝袜上还穿着白色毛袜，左边比右边长出了一截，在紧绷的制服下，你能感到那具身体发光发热，像食物一样冒着热气，如此鲜活。

“对不起，先生。”她压着嗓子道歉，嘴里却嚼着一大块粉红的泡泡糖，我注意到她和很多女生一样精心装扮过自己，时不时有津水流到她的唇角，又被她用舌头舔掉，我可以看到她用舌头卷过那坨粉红的软物，又用牙齿蹂躏碾压，她就这样在她软体动物一样多汁柔软的口腔里玩弄充气糖果。

我被绝望的闪电击中一样四肢开始麻木无力，我站在讲台上在高处，却感到教室里的空气凝滞了，我的眼睛里要生出两只渴望着触碰她手，我将会亲手毁掉我余下的人生。

“你叫什么名字？”课进行到一半，我在黑板上写写画画试图具像化不定积分方程，像刚刚温热的引擎的一样具备了优良发动的节奏，然后就被这个一头金发、一连倦怠的女孩打败。她皱了皱眉，然后用手指勾起发梢的卷发，“Rogerina，你可以叫我Lina，先生。”后排有几个青春期的破鸭嗓子吹起的口哨，“我们也想叫你Lina，来吧给我们一个机会。”

她脸红了红，甩过头喊了句没门，又朝我扬了扬下巴。我不想树立一个威严的形象，决定就此对这场小小风波视而不见，还有一个重要原因是我被分了心，她坐在教室里，坐在没有人喜爱的数学课上，周围的一切都无关紧要，九月的教室像枯死的一片热带雨林，她咬着笔开始抄同桌的作业，像一颗草莓味的棒棒糖裸露在糖纸外面，鲜亮可口得如同她嘴唇上闪着光的唇膏。

我起初想这就是一场心血来潮，是荷尔蒙在夏天尚未褪光的九月里荒腔走板。可是这个女孩的敌意实在是过于昭彰，每次写作业都是随性而为，经常翘掉第一节课，在考试里写不出的题目上写我讨厌数学和学校。

我和Rogerina有过一次不小的争执，我把她叫到办公室，因为她连续两天都没有出现在我的数学教室里，并且作业抄差行了一题，结果就整个作业全部抄错。出于作为教师的职业道德我决心和她谈谈她的学习态度，我对她说她是一个很聪明的孩子，在课上的习题没有出过错，未来她会后悔她对数学的厌恶，因为她是可造之材。我跟她对视的时候却开始心虚，我喜欢和她讲话，我在紧张，仿佛要被那些藏在蓝色眼珠后面的狡黠洞穿。教室的职业道德仿佛是一个笑话。

“May先生，你在课上讲得那么风趣，为什么轮到作业的事就要这么死板？我不喜欢做作业，所以我不想做作业。”她开始用手撑着我的办公桌，挪了半个屁股上去，她裙摆下的大部分大腿就暴露在我的眼前，她的小腿像坏掉的钟摆指针开始晃荡，又像搅起我心头死水的细小船桨。她不与我对视，低头摆弄起自己涂着亮片指甲油的指甲。我突然对她的轻蔑产生不必要的怒气，“但是如果你不做这些练习，就无法获得充分的准备应对考试。我认真对待我的学生我教的这门课，我也希望我的学生能认真对待他们自己的学习，毕竟这是你自己的学习，我帮不了你。”

“这是我自己的事，这是你说的。”她听我这么讲，狡辩着转过头，突然拉进了我们的距离，她凑过来的时候我却只能闻到她身上的香水味，那张饱满到快要溢出甜蜜的嘴唇在我眼前放大，她还在吃她的口香糖，粉色的，藏在牙齿背后。她把手指伸进嘴里把失去甜味的残骸抠出来贴到了我的教案本上。“所以我不想做。操你的，Brian May，操你的。”她对我轻笑了一阵，在我没反应过来的时候就跑开。

办公室里空无一人，我坐在巨大的工作缓慢的风扇下，仿佛被宣判了爱孽的无期徒刑。凉风卷过我脖颈上的冷汗，就好像女孩手脚上她所深深厌恶的镣铐正在穿过我的喉咙。我想这是一只多么幼稚的小猎物，她对我不知深浅的挑衅就像一只幼小的哺乳动物反复对着猎枪口露出毛发稀少皮肉粉嫩的肚皮，她对外界的反抗仅仅来自好奇和无知，不知道天上会垂下沾血的獠牙，把她那张漂亮脸蛋毫不留情地撕裂。

我本身及其反感老师之间所谈论的学生之间发生的事，这只是另一种风言风语的流传方式，直到在某一次教职工午餐时，我发现那次泡泡糖教案事件竟然不胫而走。那张纸被我整个撕下小心翼翼地折好保存在我的储物柜中，一摸上柜门把手我的心口就开始隐隐发烫。

“Brian，你就是太年轻太好说话了才会被学生这样欺负，你不知道她是什么样的女孩吧，我绝对不会允许我自己的女儿这样，现在的孩子就是太早熟了。你应该严厉一点。”我听出这个年长的女老师话里有话，可是我有意识地不愿意去猜。我装作困惑地样子叹了口气，心里想的却是我怎么可能做到虚于委蛇，我从来不可能赢一场与她的争辩。

就在那天下午，我找到了这所高中的乐队排练室，每周末年轻教师都要轮流留校值班，我恨透了这项制度，这意味着我不能参加一半我自己乐队的排练，虽然Freddie总说我不在他就不会组织排练，但是我不就是不想搞得好像我亏欠他似的，于是我告诉他我会自己安排在学校的练习时间，这样排练可以照常进行。

以过于常规到死板的教条闻名于世的教会学校会存在校园乐队确实出乎我的意料，就在我找到那件在体育器材仓库楼上的排练室时，我宁愿自己从未走到那扇怪异的，散发着粗布坐垫霉味的房间门口。

里面不是空无一人，唱片机的指针切到那句She's the kind of girl，You want so much it make you sorry，来自利物浦的男声在唱片磨损的噪声下，用喘息重复着，girl，oh，girl，girl，木板门上镶嵌着一块干净无暇的玻璃窗，就像我可以清清楚楚看见我的女孩，穿着干净无暇的制服衬衫，规规矩矩系着条纹领带，跪在地板上，起伏着脑袋，卖力地吸着一根屌，她引以为傲的金色长发被揉得一团糟，两只蝴蝶结饰品不知道遗失在哪里。

oh girl，girl，girl，唱片针还在继续旋转，不规则的撕裂声越变越大，她看见了我，然后把那根插在她嘴里的东西继续往深里吞，下午两点是太阳最靠近地球的世界，过于旺盛的阳光折射在她的嘴唇上，把粉嫩的花瓣变成一件水光粼粼的器物，她是一只迷幻剂游乐园里坏掉的升降木马，她抬起头和我对视，她的妆容晕的一塌糊涂，她嘴里还塞着一根生殖器，可是她娇小的身躯在那套制服里闪闪发光，像一个在汨汨流血的甜美伤口，皮肉外翻，森森白骨裸露无疑。

她像一个干净透彻的容器，装满了广场上节日庆典的七彩泡泡，她给人口交的样子就像匍匐在礁石上第一次长出双腿的人鱼，她坦荡荡地与我隔着一个房间对峙，她的性交对象没有回过身我猜也许是这个乐队的成员，也许是个二流吉他手。

她的脸被太阳晒红，藏进桌椅的阴影，排练室如此空旷，我们之间的空间却是如此拥挤，挤满我不断上升汇集的情欲声色。我最终从那扇没有打开的门前仓皇而逃，我的手做了叛徒，在这个破旧仓库的墙壁上留下一个沾满虚伪汗液的深色手印，下午两点的太阳会把它蒸干。

但是盐的痕迹会永远留在这面砖红色的墙体上。

十六岁的我不被允许去参加披头士的gig，每天放学我都会走过售票处，口袋里安安稳稳放着两镑，海报上用花体描出相同的数字，喧宾夺主印在Harrison的俊脸旁。我的母亲用传统中产的守旧口吻，像讨论那些从利物浦码头邮运过来的死亡章鱼，“我们不去那种地方。”  
  
我家里从不是中产，只能算是工薪，而披头士也从不是死去的海鲜，他们是人人挚爱的男孩。在那一场演出发生的晚上，我终于和父母吵了一架，最后以我对妈妈道歉收尾。我躺在床上，想象着我也在拥挤不堪的现场，新鲜的汗臭和人群的尖叫像啤酒一样泼满我的全身，风干后黏腻难忍，带着年轻的肉麻，我的白球鞋被踩到看不出颜色，我贴在陌生的肉体上波浪一样在我魂牵梦萦的音乐里变成一阵一阵泡沫一样，散漫无章、为人唾弃的东西。我心安理得地浪费，心安理得地失去一切意义。  


这样的浪费我从未拥有过，它在我的记忆里一遍遍被描摹，逐渐演变上升为任何“不可能”的集合。Lina是一个耀眼的子集。她以一种极具诱惑的方式混乱地填补了我的缺失。  


Lina让我重新想到一切，她的存在就像一枚金光煜煜的鱼钩，钓起我过往所有被压抑的杂乱欲望，在目睹那次她与陌生男孩私密的口交后，我们再未有过单独见面的机会。

  
我的课仍旧按部就班地继续，而Queen在自费制作一张专辑小样后我几乎身无分文并且负债累累，我和Freddie常常求着帝国理工附近的酒吧接纳我们作为暖场乐队，连续演三天能赚到一盘胶卷的钱。我说不如我去做妓女，这样来钱还快些，Freddie大笑着说我已经彻底疯魔了。

  
在Lina约我到排练室的时候，我没有意识到，人总有时候要做一个婊子，不是心甘情愿卖给了钱，就是心甘情愿卖给了别的东西，名声，女人，药品，更上一层的物质生活。在事前，我就知道Lina带来的信封里面装的是一沓平整的新钞。她没有刻意掩藏，就把牛皮纸握在手心里。

  
她把那散发油墨气味的信封几乎贴着我的脸扔到我的怀里，她还在叫我老师，她说，“先生，你今天晚上有演出对不对？”她摆弄着新做的指甲，开始抠自己的丝袜。  


“Lina你不能这么做……”我感到巨大的耻辱正在吞没我，在我明白她全部的意有所指后。我们站在了她给那个男孩口交的一模一样的位置，区别是我正对着窗，她面对着我。

“我听见你在和茜茜小姐借钱。你们不熟吧，没有和我熟吧？为什么不问我借呢？”她仍旧用那两粒玻璃珠一样的眼珠看着我，与世隔绝的乌托邦入口居高临下地俯视我。

“不是这样，你是我的学生我不可能拿你的钱，我确实很急。但是，你这是在羞辱我。”明天就是唱片公司的最后还款日，如果我们没有凑出三千英镑支付所有的录制费用，他们就会起诉我们。确实到了生死攸关的地步。我不知道Lina是从何得知，她总是像过于天真的神明一般狡黠，又使用毫无章法的邪术，目的是蛊惑善人的心，掐灭恶人的欲。

她明目张胆地趁火打劫。

“你很急，你都急到问那些你瞧不起的同事借钱了。”我的女孩笑了起来，她的妆容精心修补过，眼角的亮片像人鱼的鳞，仍旧是粉嫩的崭新的花蕊一般的嘴唇。“Mr.May，忘了我们是学生和老师吧，我把钱送给你，你都不用还我，你只要给我来一次口交，就在这。”她这么说着，而我满脑子却是我已经被她玩弄于股掌。

“我什么都不是，我是Lina，我是一个普普通通大家都爱的小女孩。”她眨巴眨着她的大眼睛，好像真的一丝不挂，好像真的惹人怜爱。  


这个无耻的恶魔掀起了她的裙摆，她靠近我，用刚刚把丝袜抠出洞的手指包裹住我的后脑往下压，她要我跪下，甚至不需要臣服，她只是享受这一刻肆无忌惮地为所欲为，她蚕食我真切的犹豫，她像一把匕首划开了我的人皮把我兽类一般寡廉鲜耻的野心暴露在空气里。她拍拍她的大腿根，用一声呓语般细长而矫揉造作的呻吟践踏全部的我。

我是真正的婊子。我用牙齿把她的丝袜脱到膝盖，隔着她的内裤舔她的阴蒂，在感受到陌生的潮热透过耻毛涌过我的舌头时，我扯掉她的内裤把舌头伸进了那道入口。鲜美的软肉抱紧我热烈地欢迎着我的舌头，Lina发出诚实而动荡地高亢呻吟，在我盲目地听来甚至像是死天鹅的悲鸣。我用模仿性交的方式用舌头操她的阴道，用牙齿揉蹭她的阴蒂。我尽心尽力地完成这一次口交，像一个称职的娼妓。

她紧皱腥热的通道开始涌出更多的液体，打湿了我刚冒茬的胡须，我带着一嘴她自己的液体向上滑同她接吻，我托住她的屁股把她整个人抱在怀里，我把她自己的味道原封不动地还给她，还把我自己报复性地埋进了她的身体。进去的过程十分痛苦，我对和处女做爱实在是没有兴趣，但是她不是，她会是处女吗？她永远也不会是。

Lina发出了一声痛苦又尖锐的惨叫，她咬破了我的舌头却不肯放弃和我接吻，她抓着我的衬衫，抓着我的皮带，把我的领子扯得再也无法穿第二次。在超出她掌控的时刻她终于像个真正的小女孩一样颤抖痉挛，依恋所有的亲吻和抚摸。她的眼泪脏兮兮地流到我的脸上，就像河流下游的污水，在微光折射下弥散着虹色，那里也曾滋养伦敦午夜扑朔迷离的美人鱼。

我们操了一整个傍晚，结束的时候她用我的白衬衫擦拭下体的血迹，恶狠狠地盯着我像要把我吞拆入腹，“你诱奸了我。”她一字一顿，咬牙切齿，Lina生气的时候就像恢复生气的邪恶宝石锋芒毕露，她就像不懂张弛有度的疯子，一下子把狂风暴雨都给我。在一切结束后，却带着女孩特有的涉世未深的脆弱悲戚。她到底还是个小女孩。还是渴望被道歉被尊重真正被捧在手心里的女孩。

高中的女孩被教条束缚地如同濒死的白鸽，手臂大腿上都是刻板的血痕，脑子里从来没有属于自己的秘密，只有威严不可侵犯的声音洪钟一般悬在头顶，告诉她裙子应该盖过膝盖，不应当接受男孩子们无缘无故的阿谀奉承，女孩的贞洁是世界上最后一块干净的黄金。被铁链锁住的珍宝想要反抗，于是出于本能一般冲动地献祭自己的身体。我的Lina，确实如她所说，是个普通的女孩儿，一个人见人爱的小女孩。

我捧住脸试图让自己清醒，我的头就像被荷尔蒙炸弹狂轰滥炸过，遍地都是意乱神迷的残骸。但我非常清楚我做了什么，我甚至不是在冲动之下做的，我十分冷静，十分冷静地给她口交，操她，侵犯了她。我和她一遍遍道歉，甚至把眼泪和鼻涕流到了她的大腿上，那里还保留着我手指留下的掐痕。我想要告诉她，她是我眼睛里的窗口，看往世界的第二束光，是所有美好明亮上升的集合，她不脏，不可耻，甚至是完全纯净美好的。而我却在捡起装满百元英镑的信封时翻然醒悟，是Lina诱奸了我啊，她也是共犯啊。

“我现在什么都不想要，只想要他妈的成功。要是这张专辑还不行，我们就彻底散伙。”我把钱扔到Freddie面前，他大惊小怪我是不是真的去卖了屁股，我默默想，如果被女学生给操了也算的话。我知道自己已经三天没有睡觉，就算照镜子也会被这邪灵一样鬼样吓到，这也许是我注定要付出的代价，我开始没日没夜地想这件事，我想起她的乳房暴露在阳光下的样子，就像镀了一层蜜的青桃，摸上去也是青涩硬挺，丝毫没有母性的缠绵悱恻。Lina的样子出现在了我每一个思维放空的角落，我意识到自己是罪犯，最卑劣无耻的罪犯。

我的女孩从来不会用慈悲宽恕我，她穿着被我扯坏的内裤，坐在排练室的课桌上，她仰着脖子肩膀上松松垮垮挂着胸罩，也不说扣起来，就让两颗乳头暴露在衬衫和乳罩的凌乱衣料间，她哼着Cream的Sunshine of your life，在我亲吻她的乳尖最后替她把内衣扣上时，她唱到I can't get enough of your love babe.Oh, some things I can't get used to no matter how I try.她斜着眼睛盯着我，牙齿在嘴唇间若隐若现，“你真变态。”她最后这么说。这是我们的第一次性爱。

在那之后我们的专辑A Day at the races大获成功，我还清了所有的债务，也没有必要再在那个中学继续教书，而我辞职的时候甚至开始害怕再走进教室，那就是我的死门，只要我走进去，一双蔚蓝的眼珠只需要用一个眼神就能往我的四肢上钉上淬了毒汁的铁钉，我的尸体会在烈日下保留着意识一点一点腐烂。

我想过还给Rogerina钱，也想过一万种道歉的方法，但我就是这么一个怯懦的狗杂种，我无法再面对她，我想有朝一日我可以在地狱与她重逢。在离开学校的最后一日，我把当初她给我的那些钱数目相同地封进牛皮信封，去百货公司买了一双最贵的玻璃丝袜，包进一个木盒子，趁学校空无一人的时候放进了她的书桌，我不在乎她是否能真的收到我的东西，也不好意思说这是补偿，我想她真的做到了。

她想要给我放一笔高利贷，让我负债终生，永远亏欠于她永远不能忘记她，在往后的睡眠里恢复意识的前一刹那总是想到她的脖颈、大腿内侧被掐出的鲜红指印，她做到了。我的颤抖我的恐惧我的羞耻留在了这个学校，留在废弃的排练室，留在她的书桌里，留在她被扯坏的丝袜上，留在跳跃的精液和泛红的阴唇上。

我希望她长命百岁地活在世界上也许是我永远不会知晓的角落，这样，一部分的我也会永远活着，我将永无宁日地痛苦，而这份痛苦支撑我继续活下去。

这次偶遇并没有给我们的关系带来实质性的进展，她长大了，她变成了一轮高高在上永远不会阴亏的月亮，在触不可及的地方野蛮霸道地发光。那个晚上她醉了，她说她早早地嫁人，然后怀上了别的男人的孩子，于是就被丈夫赶出来，她神智不清地靠在我的手臂上，全身的重量都在脑袋上，晶亮的涎水漫过口红流到了我的衬衫上。

“两个月了。是偷情偷来的种。”她讲话的时候嘴里还是一股果实的甜味，像是在舌头上涂了一层糖霜，又像是少女时代的泡泡糖又回到她的口腔。她的眼妆花得一塌糊涂，却紧紧攥着我的手，把我的手掌放到她平坦的腹部，她的指甲在我的手背掐出五个印子，抠下了一些皮屑，而我却毫无知觉，我只知道她的肚子里有一颗跳动的胚胎。

Lina笑了，她看我把手放在他的腹部一动不敢动的蠢样，笑出了声，我想我们的关系进展地是如此病态，我甚至没来得及告诉她她笑起来有多好看，眼睛就像一对若即若离的蝴蝶，翅膀扇动就能让奇迹发生。就算她现在怀着别人的孩子，穿着掉价的连衣裙，头发散乱，脸上的妆一塌糊涂，下巴都被口水打湿，她还是我的小女孩，穿着制服和皮鞋，丝袜永远只拉一只。

我突然想问她有没有收到我送的丝袜，但是我无法开口，是我的欲望阻止了我，它从未死去，栖居在我灵魂的残骸里，此刻又代替心脏在我的胸腔跳动。Lina抱紧了我，她把额头靠在我的肩膀上，我感受到她纤弱的肩膀隔着布料稀少的裙在抖动，她在哭，她从喉咙里发出一声声粗哑原始的呜咽，就像极具预兆性的悲鸣。

“我想，我那个时候，是真的爱过你。”她这么对我说。

十二岁的时候我的父亲希望我成为一名科学家，于是我穷尽十年光景奔赴在物理的道路上，二十二岁的时候我决定放弃学术事业。我的父亲有一把银质的小手枪，是战时遗留的产物，他对我说，自我终结也许是懦夫的选择，但是最后一刻来临时，又是一种体面的圆满。我的父亲从未指摘过我不要选择去当一个懦夫，而我终其一生都在想要得到他的认可。但是他死了，我从未得到过他真正，真正的认可。

那把枪就在我的手中，填满六颗子弹，我把熟睡的Lina摆放在我的床上，我现在当然住在肯辛顿的一栋别墅里，在一个安静无人打扰的社区，我把漆黑无情的枪口对准了她的额头。

没有人可以真正地说他占有了月亮，包括我。


End file.
